lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Kyle Condon
' Kyle Condon' is the son of two members of House Condon thus making him a member of and the current Lord of House Condon. Kyle Condon would be injured quite badly at the Battle of Jeutenburg, and following this he was brought back to Cerwyn where in his sickness he was unable to stop his wife, and son from travelling to the Dreadfort in order to try and get back Sophia Condon. Recuperating from his injuries he was horrified to learn from merchants leaving the Dreadfort about the Dreadfort Court Massacre and in this manner he would go to his Liege Lord in Medger Cerwyn of whom let him in on the northern Bolten forces plot to get everyone back from the Dreadfort before anyone else died by the Boltens had. History Early History 'First Bolten-Lucerne War' Main Article : First Bolten-Lucerne War :'' "The Kingdom of Bolten was the first time we were ever met agressively by an oponent, and at first we were shocked at their actions. I determined quickly that they had to be stopped at any cost, and this led to our promise to defend our two major allies in the region, and a massive influx of our troops into the region."'' :-William Lovie III. With the taking of Westbrige the region of Bolten became more interested in its own growth and in particular they really wanted to get the Lucernian army involved in pitch battles which they had the numbers to survive. In order to do this they begin threatening several allies of Lucerne in western Westros in the form of Koenisburg, and the town of Jeutenburg. While these threats rancheted up the Kingdom of Lucerne did exactly what the Boltens hoped they would do when they brought huge forces to bear on the defences of the Westros river crossing of Levin. The Lucernians also made it known that any action taken against their allies in Koenisburg, or Jeutenburg would be deemed a decleration of war against Lucerne itself. This promice to defend meant a lot to the two towns, and most believed that with that the conflict would be ended before any blood was spilled. This idea changed quickly when the Kingdom of Bolten sacked Jeutenburg in a massive siege that took place in the guise of a peace mission. Injury Kyle Condon would be injured quite badly at the Battle of Jeutenburg, and following this he was brought back to Cerwyn where in his sickness he was unable to stop his wife, and son from travelling to the Dreadfort in order to try and get back Sophia Condon. Changing Sides Recuperating from his injuries he was horrified to learn from merchants leaving the Dreadfort about the Dreadfort Court Massacre and in this manner he would go to his Liege Lord in Medger Cerwyn of whom let him in on the northern Bolten forces plot to get everyone back from the Dreadfort before anyone else died by the Boltens had. 'Family Members' House Condon.png|Sasha Condon - Wife|link=Sasha Condon House Condon.png|Sophia Condon - Daughter|link=Sophia Condon 'Relationships' William_Lovie_III.3.jpg|'William Lovie III.' - - - - Rival - - - - William Lovie and Karl Franz had started their relationship in a generally positive way. When William was crowned the two sent letters back and forth, and so this led to a lot of positive thoughts for what their first meeting would be like. When the two did meet it was a month before the Invasion of Westbridge, and it was in the southern part of Westbridge. When the two met they nearly immediatly didn't get along, and past the customary kindness to a fellow leader the two were trading insults, and threats throughout the entire conversation. This eventually led to William Lovie storming out, and threatening that any attack on Arnor would be counted as a direct attack on Lucerne.|link=William Lovie III. Category:House Condon Category:People Category:Human Category:Goth Category:Patriarch